Inzecti (Dendrius galaxy)
The Inzecti are a powerful species that inhabit the farthest outer regions of the Dendrius galaxy. They live so far from Electros (the galaxy's centre) because of their dislike of bright lights. They are in many ways similiar to earth insects, mainly because of their pincers and exoskeletons. The main differences are that the Inzecti stand upright, are much larger and have much more brain capacity. They are also one of the oldest species in the galaxy, aging over one hundred and fifty million years old. The Inzecti come from Zectus and currently rule the Inzecti Network. History Scientists commonly believe that the Inzecti started out much smaller and less intelligent. However, over millions of years, they evolved to fight against the growing power of their many predators. The surviving Inzecti were the bigger, stronger ones. Therefore they gradually grew bigger and with better exoskeletons that their natural predators could no longer hunt them. They became the top of the food chain and dominated their planet. They soon began to use their intelligence to create tools and weapons for use. In this way they improved their own lives significantly. Technology grew quickly, but so did bad feelings against each other. Finally, the tension released and the planet exploded in a three - way civil war, between the Mantis, the Scarax, and the Vespen, each side determined to seize power. Many historians believe that the war was crucial in the development and the unification of the Inzecti. It was during this time that they built more powerful weaponry in an attempt to destroy each other. However, none of this was successful, and so they were forced to use more advanced technology. With each side developing so quickly, the war remained at a stalemate. Eventually, the Mantis and the Scarax signed a peace treaty and an alliance against the Vespen. The alliance was successful and the Vespen were eliminated. Now the Mantis and the Scarax could progress forward. Working together, the various scientists began the first stages of interstellar technology. Over time, they launched various shuttles and satellites into space to explore it. Then they sent up one of their men, then several at a time. Then they sent a shuttle up to their moon to attempt to colonise it. The attempt was successful. After this, the Inzecti rapidly expanded throughout their solar system, colonising planet after planet. To explore elsewhere, the invention of Hyperspace technology was neccessary. When they colonised a planet in their third solar system, they decided that things had changed too much for them just to be called the 'Empire of Zectus'. To mark a new era, they renamed the empire 'The Inzecti Network' and have retained that name to this day. They are continuing to expand along the edges of the Dendrius galaxy. They did several times try and expand inward, but the light was too bright for them to effectively colonise any of the planets. They hope eventually to take control of the whole of the Dendrius galaxy's outer border. Physiology The Mantis and the Scarax both have quite different physiology. Mantis are taller, with long arms and legs, while Scarax are smaller with large shells on their back for protection. Both have pincers. The Vespen, before they were wiped out, were similiar to large wasps, minus the sting. Category:Inzecti Category:Dendrius galaxy